¡Ay Amor!
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Cuentos autoconclusivos. Todos YAOI. Cosas raras nacidas de una cabeza rara.
1. Todo en familia

¡AY, AMOR!  
  
Breve explicación sobre esto: Como ven, este "fic" se titula ¡Ay, amor!, y estará compuesto por diversos cuentos que no tendrán relación unos con otros (que por ahora no sé cuantos serán). Dichas narraciones serán autoconclusivas así que no tendrán que esperar a que la inspiración regrese a mí para saber en que continúa la locura que leerán por vez.  
  
Bueno, solo era eso. Espero que les guste...  
  
Rio.  
  
Cuento 1: Todo en familia.  
  
Hace ya varios meses que eran pareja. 2 semanas atrás, él había ido a conocer a la familia de su hermosa novia Sakura. Ahí, conoció a la bellísima madre de la chica: Nadesico, un ángel de largo cabello gris y cuerpo de alba y nieve. También estaba su padre, Fujitaka, un hombre amable hasta el cansancio, buen cocinero y sumamente comprensible y cariñoso.  
  
El mayor miedo del pobre Syaoran al ir a conocer a la familia de Sakura, era el hermano de ésta, Touya, 7 años mayor que ella. Un sujeto moreno, de pelo y ojos oscuros y pésimo humor. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó, el joven le dio un apretón de manos y un buen abrazo, a la usanza americana.  
  
2 semanas habían pasado ya....  
  
Sakura le contaba a su novio que su madre lo invitaba nuevamente a su casa. Él aceptó sin dudarlo. Lo había pasado muy bien y le había encantado la exquisita comida que su suegro cocinaba. La cita quedaba fijada para ese mismo día a las 7, la hora de la cena.  
  
La casa estaba bien iluminada cuando Syaoran llegó. Con agrado vio como Touya estaba en el jardín regando unas flores que se hallaban bajo un ventanal.  
  
- ¡Kinomoto!, buenas noches. - Pero si es mi buen Syaoran... -dijo él sonriendo. Li se detuvo un momento un tanto extrañado. En ningún momento Touya le había preguntado si podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se acercó a él y le dio la mano- - ¿Cómo has estado Tôya? -preguntó, tomando la misma confianza desautorizada del otro- - Excelente, esperando que vinieras. -¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó con malévola ironía- - Por que Papá dijo que cada vez que vinieras iba a usar sus recetas secretas -Touya le guiñó un ojo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro- Y puedo asegurarte que son exquisitas. ¿Me esperarías para que entremos juntos? - Claro, no hay problema.  
  
Kinomoto guardó la manguera y se secó las manos para luego entrar junto a Li.  
  
- ¡Amor! -dijo Sakura al verlo- Que bueno que llegaste. Tardaste un poco. - Si, lo siento, es que afuera me encontré con tu hermano y estuve conversando con él. - Ya veo, vamos, mamá quiere saludarte.  
  
La pareja fue hasta la cocina, en donde los dueños de casa aún preparaban algunos de los alimentos que se consumirían momentos después. Los saludos fueron afectuosos y alegres, comenzando con simples conversaciones que generalmente estallaban en risas. La cena fue casi lo mismo. Un típico plato japonés (aprovechando la calidad de extranjero de Li) y muchos chistes y anécdotas que solían llenar de vergüenza a la joven Sakura.  
  
Pero la cena pasó y los padres se disculparon ya que tenían un importante compromiso que cumplir. Los jóvenes se despidieron deseando suerte a los adultos y se prepararon para pasar una entretenida noche.  
  
Una vez solos, el trío comenzó con bromas de mas alto calibre y el alcohol salió de los oscuros lugares en donde estaba guardado. Un trago, dos, tres... Sakura que no era muy adepta a beber, pronto cayó dormida. Amablemente, Syaoran la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio, en donde la cubrió con algunas mantas. Luego volvió con Kinomoto y le anunció que se iba, pero este insistió en que se quedara.  
  
- Vamos Cuñado, lo pasaremos bien. Ambos podemos ser amigos, no creas que digo que me agradas solo por que Sakura está frente a nosotros.  
  
Y el chico aceptó quedarse. Más cerveza salió al encuentro de ambos. Pronto la concentración de alcohol en la sangre de Li comenzó a subir, embriagándose levemente.  
  
- Dios... -dijo- creo que me pasé con la cerveza.... - ¡Por favor Syaoran!, no bebas como si fueras una niña, toma otro vaso. - ... De acuerdo.... - ¿Sabes cuñadito? -susurró en su oído mientras Shaoran acababa su vaso en un respiro- Envidio a mi hermana....  
  
Li casi se atragantó cuando sintió la mano de Touya en sus piernas, acariciando y subiendo.  
  
- To... Touya... - Shhh, tranquilo.... Eres un chico muy guapo y sin duda serás feliz con ella....  
  
Syaoran no entendía nada. ¿Le deseaba un buen futuro mientras abría su pantalón?  
  
- Me gustas Syaoran... desde la primera vez que te ví en las fotos de mi hermana....  
  
Sus labios se unieron en un beso. Li estaba impresionado, pero las mariposas en su estómago le gritaban que se dejara querer, que no se negara. Su mente estaba demasiado hundida en el alcohol como para decirle lo contrario. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven moreno y respondió su gesto con fuerza.  
  
- Espera... Sakura está al lado... -dijo en un momento de respirar- - ¿Y? - ¿Si nos ve? - No nos verá... - Detente... espera.... -Touya deslizó su lengua por su cuello haciéndolo temblar- ... Touya... - ¿Qué? - ... Bésame...  
  
Mientras Kinomoto despojaba de sus pantalones a Li, este se ocupaba de su camisa. Touya se acomodó en el sillón, y Syaoran se sentó frente a él, en sus rodillas.  
  
El joven chino fue olvidando poco a poco el dolor que su amante le causaba para transformarlo en placer y gemidos. Touya también mostraba abiertamente las sensaciones que viajaban por su cuerpo moviéndose frenéticamente en el cuerpo del novio de su hermana.  
  
- Syaoran.... oh Syaoran....  
  
Todo era gemidos y besos. El calor que sus cuerpos desprendían era impresionante, y el alcohol que consumieron solo ayudaba a llevarlos aun éxtasis más lejano y poderoso. Y unidos estaban cuando el clímax les llegó a ambos, en el sillón, de espaldas a la puerta, mientras Sakura observaba incrédula lo que sus adormilados ojos veían.  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas: bien, eh aquí el primero. No es la gran cosa, lo admito, pero era una idea que me daba vueltas hace tiempo. Notas 2: Definitivamente no es la gran cosa.... pero el segundo es... ¿mejor?, al menos es más raro. El que sí recomiendo mucho es el tercero, espérenlo. ^^ ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	2. Simple Despecho

Cuento 2: Simple despecho.  
  
La cuenta del tiempo ya era imposible de llevar. En aquél lugar no transcurrían días ni horas. Solo había hambre y oscuridad, mientras los fragores de la guerra azotaban sin piedad los parajes de esas tierras.  
  
Todos estaban sentados en el frío suelo esperando la muerte. El simple hecho de ser como eran les bastó para que sus captores los sentenciaran a la ejecución. Pero no sabían cuando sería. Generalmente venían por uno o dos, y estos nunca volvían.  
  
El cuarto apestaba a humedad y desechos, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. Llevaban casi 4 meses ahí, agarrotados, sentados, en medio de basura y excremento. A veces llegaban nuevos prisioneros, pero cada vez era menos frecuente. Preferían matarlos afuera para que el resto viera y aprendiera que con ellos no había que meterse. Seguramente se habían olvidado de sus pobres prisioneros. de los que esperaban la muerte incierta.  
  
Entre ellos había uno que era mas joven que todos. Caminaba en círculos por la estrecha prisión para que no se le atrofiaran las piernas. Su pelo castaño caía ya sin brillo y sus ojos estaban un tanto apagados, pero aún brillaba en ellos la luz de la ira y la furia del desterrado. Su piel, antes bronceada y brillante, hoy se mostraba opaca y resquebrajada, seca por el polvo y la inactividad.  
  
Desde lejos, al otro lado de las cámaras que vigilaban el pequeño cuarto, se encontraba uno de los encargados del campo de concentración. Un tipo alto de piel clara, con ojos azules profundos y anteojos. Era joven y codiciado, pero también era codicioso y poca solidaridad vivía en su corazón.  
  
Noche tras noche, el Capitán se sentaba frente a las pantallas y observaba a ese chico de ojos marrones y piel de marfil. "Pobre" pensaba "Da lástima". Con ojos brillantes observaba como las costillas se asomaban en su tórax, debido a la falta de comida y agua. Miró sus piernas y sus brazos. Noche tras noche era lo mismo, instalado frente esas cámaras sin hacer nada.  
  
Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano, y a los pocos días, se supo la noticia que los Aliados ganaban terreno. Las noticias llegaron al Capitán, que ordenó que los prisioneros comenzaran a ser ejecutados. "Cámaras de gas, hornos, ¡lo que sea!" gritó. Sin embargo, antes de escapar, recordó al chico. Volvió sobre sus pasos y lo encontró tirado en el suelo de los pasillos que llevaban a los hornos. Se cubría la cara con las manos huesudas, herido por la repentina y abundante luz artificial. El Capitán lo tomó y entró con él en una de las habitaciones que habían a orillas del pasillo. "No me iré sin darme un gusto". Con ansias, recorrió con sus manos ese abdomen flaco y acarició los huesos salidos con fuerza y brutalidad. El chico estaba asustado y adolorido debido a la reciente golpiza que le valió el paseo hacia los hornos. Los blancos guantes del Capitán quedaron a un lado mientras este aspiraba con ansiedad el olor a tierra y suciedad que ese prisionero expelía. "Un olor excitante.." Sin fijarse en los 3 meses y medio que el chico no tocaba un jabón, ignorando la débil fisonomía del hambriento, desoyendo los pedidos de clemencia del joven de no más de 17 años, el Capitán lo desnudó y bajó sus pantalones, dispuesto a hacer realidad las fantasías que cruzaban su mente cada vez que se sentaba frente a las pantallas. Un grito desgarrador llenó el aire, acompañando los gemidos de los otros prisioneros que rogaban por sus vidas en los hornos.  
  
El olor a carne quemada llenó todo el recinto haciendo imposible respirar. Pero el Capitán seguía ahí, con su joven e indefenso prisionero, obligándolo a aceptar, obligando a sentir y desear. La piel seca en sus manos lo estremecía y los hombros blandos, a merced de sus mordidas crueles lo llenaban de una sensación de poder imposible de describir. La espalda pequeña, llena de rasguños y sangre. Peor que los golpes, peor que el encierro. el peor de los suplicios, la humillación del placer forzado y del orgullo finalmente ultimado.  
  
Los hornos se apagaron bajo la bomba Aliada que destruyó el centro de comandos. Los soldados comenzaron a entrar, disparando a sus homólogos que vestían de azul marino y blanco. Los Aliados, con sus verdes y negros, entraron triunfantes en el campamento. Todos gritaban, habían llegado de sorpresa y por fin el legendario y sangriento "Capitán" sería preso y juzgado por todos los crímenes que cometió.  
  
El escándalo llegó a los pasillos del último de los hornos. Los gemidos que inundaban aquella habitación ahogaron los gritos externos, pero el fino oído del Capitán, siempre alerta, los sintió. El fin estaba cerca, pero se había dado un gusto. Y mientras oía los pasos acelerados de los soldados Aliados, suavizó sus movimientos, y buscó los labios de su joven amante. ¿Hace cuanto que lo amaba? No lo sabía, quizás desde la primera vez que lo vio, con sus ojos, en ese tiempo, brillantes y su pelo al viento, cubierto de sangre y heridas. Cuando ordenó que lo llevaran al cuarto de los condenados, se sintió como un niño obligado a dejar su juguete favorito. Quizás por eso cada vez que se sentaba en la sala de video, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba su noche con él, mientras se acariciaba hasta llegar al clímax anhelado. Ahora lo tenía, y lo había besado. Ahora era hora de partir, como el Capitán que era.  
  
Desde el pasillo, se oyó como una serie de unas 15 balas eran disparadas en un cuarto cercano. Los soldados corrieron a ver y encontraron la puerta trancada. Las balas atravesaban la pared, llenándola de agujeros. Luego de unos minutos de forcejear, pudieron entrar, pero uno de ellos tropezó con el cuerpo desecho de un joven castaño, convertido en un libro abierto por balas asesinas que le abrían el pecho y el abdomen. Sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda y su boca abierta. Los Aliados pasaron sobre él sin darle importancia. ¡¿Dónde estaba el Capitán?!... pero solo pudieron llevar su frustración a su Superior, al informarle que luego de violar al chico, lo había matado y había escapado por una puerta secreta ubicada detrás de las pantallas de la sala de video.  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas: ¿alguien le encuentra sentido a esto que hago?... ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	3. Mamá, tengo que decirte algo

Cuento 3. Mamá. tengo que decirte algo.  
  
Aquél día no tenía que trabajar, así que podría estar todo el tiempo con su joven hijo. "Siempre está tan solo.." Pensó, "jamás estoy con él. debe sentirse tan solo".  
  
La olla humeante le avisaba que el estofado estaba casi listo. Hace tanto tiempo que no cocinaba. Aprovechando el día libre, dejó que los sirvientes se fueran a sus casas y decidió ocuparse de su casa con el mismo esmero con el que cuidaba de las empresas de su difunto marido.  
  
Los sonidos se extendían por los amplios pasillos y llegaban hasta ella claros y nítidos. Estaba sola en su casa, sola, así como estaba su hijo todos los días. "Mi niño". El chico no estaba esa mañana. Tenía que estudiar en casa de un compañero y se había quedado a dormir. Ella le había dicho que los invitara a su casa mejor, pero él le contestó que era mejor que no, así ella podría descansar. A cambio, pasarían todo ese sábado juntos. pero habría un invitado.  
  
**Mamá, mañana va a venir un amigo. Llegaré antes que venga así que no te preocupes.**  
  
Aún así, se preocupó de tener los salones brillantes y la habitación de su pequeño lista y preparada. ¿Quién sería el amigo de su niño?, ¿o sería acaso una amiga que sería su novia? Tantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza que la entristecieron. Casi no conocía a su hijo, casi no conocía a su Syaoran.  
  
De pronto, el timbre le anunció que había alguien en la puerta. Acostumbrada a que el portero abriera, lo dejó sonar un rato, pero luego recordó que estaba sola y corrió a la entrada.  
  
- ¿Si? -dijo al abrir- - Buenos días señora., busco a Syaoran, ¿está él?  
  
Ieran se quedó mirando al chico que buscaba a su hijo. Un joven alto, de pelo azul y penetrantes ojos azules, protegidos por unos entretenidos lentes redondos. Su piel clara resaltaba aún más al lado del color oscuro de su pelo.  
  
- Eh, no, no ha llegado aún. ¿eres tú el amigo que me dijo que vendría? - Espero que si señora -respondió el con una hermosa sonrisa- - Entonces pasa, esperémoslo juntos en la cocina.  
  
Ambos entraron en la amplia casa y fueron hacia la mencionada habitación de la casa.  
  
- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? - Soy Eriol, Hiragizawa Eriol. - Mi nombre es Ieran, soy la madre de Syaoran. - Lo supuse señora. Tienen los mismos ojos. - Jaja, que amable eres Eriol. -comentó divertida y asombrada de que el chico se fijara en esos detalles- Me disculparás que aún esté cocinando, pero como estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan el almuerzo, esto es casi nuevo para mí.  
  
- Syaoran me contó que hoy estaría usted en casa. Se veía muy contento de eso. - ¿De veras se veía contento? - Mucho. -ante la respuesta, ella sintió como miles de mariposas le revoleteaban en el estómago, pero el murmullo serio del chico la distrajo un momento- . ¿Qué lo habrá retrasado?...  
  
Ieran y el joven Hiragizawa hablaban tranquilamente sobre distintos temas. Pronto la mujer tomó uno que le interesaba de sobre manera.  
  
- Me alegra que Syaoran traiga a sus amigos a la casa. Está todo el día solo debido a mi trabajo.  
  
- No se sienta mal por eso señora Ieran. para serle franco -Eriol se sonrojó un poco y sonrió- no es la primera vez que vengo. Syaoran suele invitarnos de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¿En serio? -ella dejó de revolver su olla para sonreír abiertamente- Mejor aún, eso me demuestra que no ha estado tan solo. pero me gustaría poder estar mas tiempo con él.  
  
- Igual a él.  
  
- ¿Perdón?, ¿dijiste algo?  
  
- Eh... no nada, solo un pensamiento loco.  
  
Entonces, la puerta se abre bruscamente y un portazo resuena en toda la casa.  
  
- Debe ser él -dijo Ieran  
  
- Syaoran. -murmuró Eriol-  
  
- ¡¡Mamá!!  
  
En el arco de la puerta aparece el joven. Tenía las manos en las rodillas y se mantenía agachado para poder recuperar el aliento. Vestía unos jeans azules y una polera gris manga larga. Una mochila roja colgaba de su espalda y sus anteojos negros ya se le caían de la cara.  
  
- Mamá, perdón por atrasarme, ¿No ha llegado Eriol verdad? Espero que no, estoy hecho un desastre.. ¡no creí que me tardaría tanto!  
  
- Syaoran.  
  
- ¿Cómo pude tardar tanto?, no sé que diablos me pasó te lo juro mamá...  
  
- Syaoran....  
  
- ... En un momento eran las 9 y de pronto ¡pluf!, las 10 con 15... ¡y con lo que me costó encontrar en qué venirme!, el tren no llegaba nunca y...  
  
- Tu amigo está aquí.  
  
Sorprendido, Syaoran mira hacia el lado y ve que Eriol lo observa aguantando la risa. Él se sonroja rápidamente.  
  
- ¡No te rías Eriol no es gracioso!  
  
- Si lo es Syaoran, acéptalo.  
  
- ¡No lo es!... -paseó su mirada molesta de su madre a su amigo, pero luego suspiró- No importa, acompáñame. Bajo enseguida Mamá.  
  
- Claro hijo.  
  
Ambos chicos subieron entre risas. Luego de unos momentos, volvieron al llamado de comida lista. Luego del almuerzo, conversaron largo rato y más tarde tomaron el té. Cerca de las 6, Eriol anunció que tendría que irse.  
  
- Pero. ¿tienes que irte? Aún es temprano. Si quieres después podemos ir a dejarte a tu casa -dijo Ieran-  
  
- Muy amable, pero le prometí a mis papás estar a tiempo para un compromiso que tendremos en la noche.  
  
- Qué lástima. Espero que vuelvas Eriol.  
  
- Lo intentaré señora Ieran.  
  
Hiragizawa se fue dejando a la madre y a su hijo solos.  
  
- ¿Mamá? -preguntó al rato Syaoran- ¿Qué te pareció Eriol?  
  
- Un chico simpatiquísimo. Es muy detallista, me dijo que teníamos los mismos ojos. Que tierno.  
  
- Mamá. -el joven calló unos momentos y tomó aire para continuar- ¿Qué me dirías. si te digo que Eriol es homosexual?  
  
Ieran lo mira sorprendida, sin saber que responder.  
  
- ¿Homosexual?, ¿un chico como él?.... -Ieran movió la boca pero no halló palabras- Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?. -dijo con una sonrisa forzada para no herir a su hijo- No podría decirte nada, mas que es una lástima que alguien de su talle sea así.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
- Pero es. ¿de palabra o tiene pareja?  
  
- . Tiene pareja. -la mujer observó a su hijo y lo notó extraño-  
  
- Parece que te afecta eso cariño. ¿Acaso eso interrumpe su amistad? ¿Tienen problemas?  
  
- No, para nada Mamá. es que. no sé como decírtelo. -una nerviosa sonrisa adornó la cara de Syaoran-  
  
- ¿Qué pasa hijo?, me preocupas.  
  
- Mamá. la pareja de Eriol.  
  
- ¿Si?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿te molesta?...  
  
- Soy yo Mamá.  
  
- ¿Qué?, ¿tú qué?  
  
- . La pareja de Eriol.. soy yo.  
  
Ieran se quedó estática unos momentos mientras analizaba las palabras de su hijo. ¿Syaoran homosexual?, ¡¿Su hijo homosexual?!.  
  
- Pero. pero Syaoran, lo que me dices es grave.  
  
- ¿Grave?, ¿porqué grave?  
  
- Es que.. -ella se levantó y caminó en círculos por la sala.- No me esperaba algo así.  
  
- Yo. yo quería que lo conocieras Mamá. -comenzó él mirando el suelo- Y que no te enteraras de esto por otros lados.  
  
¿Su niño?... ¿por qué su niño?  
  
- Syaoran. ¿estás seguro de lo que me dices? -el solo asintió, casi sin mirarla- Dios santo.  
  
- Mamá. necesito saber que piensas de esto.  
  
- ¿Qué pienso?... ¡¿qué quieres que piense?!, acabo de conocer a un chico guapo y simpático, el mejor amigo de mi hijo y resulta que es homosexual. ¡y ahora me entero que mi hijo... MI hijo es su pareja!  
  
El chico apretó los puños y ahogó un sollozo antes de mirarla.  
  
- ¿Hubieras preferido que no te lo dijera?... ¿Qué te lo hubiera dicho otro?  
  
Sin poder controlarse, Ieran cae sentada en un sillón y comienza a llorar. Syaoran la observa desde su posición. Luego, en silencio, se retira.  
  
**Mi hijo. ¡¿cómo es posible?!, de verdad ya no lo conozco, ¿dónde está el niño que me decía que le gustaba la niña de ojos verdes que se sentaba junto a él. ¡¿dónde está mi Syaoran?! Este no es mi hijo. no lo es.**  
  
Desde ese día, Ieran y su hijo no volvieron a pasar una jornada juntos.  
  
Innumerables veces, ella quiso hablar con él, disculparse por su actitud. pero siempre lo encontraba dormido o estudiando. Eriol no volvió a la casa. Ella veía que su pequeño casi no estaba en su hogar. Un día, uno de los tantos que Syaoran anunciaba que llegaría más allá de las 10, Ieran se armó de valor y entró en la pieza de su hijo. Allí, encontró algo que parecía un diario de vida.  
  
"La verdad es que me da pena no estar ya tanto en mi casa. Pero me siento encerrado. Sé que Mamá no acepta mi condición de homosexual, y no la culpo de eso. Desde la muerte de Papá siempre esperó un nieto, y saber que jamás lo tendrá debe ser sumamente duro para ella.  
  
Lo malo es que tampoco tengo el valor de decirle que no me importa que no le guste. Que la quiero igual, que sé que algún día lo entenderá. pero no puedo verle la cara. Extrañamente me siento avergonzado de no haber cumplido sus sueños. Espero poder conversar un día con ella. Un día que no tenga yo que estudiar o ella que trabajar. Quiero hablar con ella como esa tarde que vino Eriol. Como esa noche que le dije cuales eran mis preferencias."  
  
Casi llorando, Ieran dejó el diario de Syaoran en el cajón en donde lo encontró y corrió a la cocina para hacer algo exquisito para su niño. Esa noche conversarían. No habría trabajo, no habría estudio, solo serían ellos dos, hablando, conversando el futuro. Ella le diría que la disculpara por ser tan poco comprensiva, que también lo ama de la misma manera de siempre. Le diría tantas cosas. tantas cosas..  
  
Pero Syaoran jamás llegó. El auto en que lo llevaban de vuelta a casa volcó luego de ser impactado por un camión en la ciudad. En el vehículo, además de él, iban Eriol, su hermana y el novio de esta. Los 4 murieron. En el funeral, Ieran vió como los Hiragizawa se desmoronaban. Sus únicos hijos muertos la misma noche. Ella misma se vio llorando no solo la muerte, sino también la cobardía, la imprudencia y los estúpidos perjuicios. Jamás pudo decirle que lo quería. Jamás pudo pedirle que la perdonara. Jamás pudo decirle que si quisiera que llevara a Eriol a la casa y que ella cocinaría para los 3. jamás. porque fue demasiado tarde. y el tiempo no esperó por ellos.  
  
La casa quedó vacía desde ese día. Ieran ni siquiera iba a comer, y a los pocos meses, la vendió. Abandonó todo, dejando las empresas en manos de su hermano y volvió a China. No quería saber nada, solo quería a su hijo, solo quería a su Syaoran.  
  
** -Mamá.¿son buenos los secretos?  
  
- A veces hijo, ¿por qué?  
  
- Por nada.  
  
- Hay secretos que es bueno no decir. Y hay otros que si no los dices, pueden tener consecuencias fatales.  
  
- Prometo no guardar contigo jamás ningún secreto Mamá.  
  
- Yo también lo prometo Syaoran  
  
**  
  
Fin. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	4. Una noche de Luna

Cuento 4: Una noche de Luna.  
  
La luz se filtraba lentamente por los pliegues de la cortina mecida por el viento. Era una noche tranquila, bastante típica en esa época del año.  
  
La enorme casa se alzaba como un monstruo en la negrura de la noche iluminada levemente por la tímida Luna. Algunas luces se veían, pero eran intermitentes y fugaces. En un momento aquí, en otro allá, nunca quietas.  
  
Solo una luz permanecía encendida. Era una luz blanca que se mantenía quieta frente al sillón rojo. La fuente de la luz era grande, algo de unos 130 centímetros. El brillo era suave y dulce, parecía una caricia tierna y leve. Sentado cómodamente en el sitial rojo, un hombre de mirada extraña observaba embelesado la fuente de luz. Pero pronto desapareció llevándose la cálida sonrisa del hombre.  
  
"Algún día. algún día será realidad"  
  
Con pena y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, el mago caminó hacia la ventana y observó la Luna. Aquella noche estaba menguante, como una cuna. como una cuna.  
  
"¿A quién meces blanca Luna?"  
  
De pronto, el sonido de cantos y tambores interrumpió sus pensamientos. Luces y caballos aparecieron.  
  
"Gitanos. otra vez por aquí. creí que no quedaría ninguno después de la cacería."  
  
Lo más seguro es que vinieran a pedirle asilo en sus tierras. Ya había pasado antes. Los enviados de los grandes Lores mandaban capturar gitanos y luego los quemaban por herejes y brujos. brujos. lo últimos que los gitanos eran, era brujos. Él era un brujo; poderoso y millonario, que de habérselo propuesto, ya tendría a Inglaterra bajo su palma. Pero él no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en la Luna. Pensaba en como capturar su pálido brillo y como podría tener para él una. una. lo que sea que fuera que pudiera representar tal cual a le hermosa Luna. ¿Cómo?.  
  
El sonido de golpes en su puerta llamó su atención. La casa estaba sin sirvientes, así que él mismo fue a abrir. Al otro lado, un hombre viejo vestido de vivos colores y una hermosa joven morena esperaban.  
  
- Rey. -dijo Clow a modo de saludo- Que honor tenerlo de nuevo en mi humilde hogar.  
  
- Señor Lead. -murmuró a su vez el hombre, Rey de los Gitanos-  
  
- Pasen por favor. Hace frío y no los atenderé fuera.  
  
El Rey y la chica pasaron y siguieron a Clow hasta la sala en la que antes él estaba.  
  
- Por favor siéntense. ¿Desean comer algo?, ¿un té?  
  
- En vez de ofrecernos a nosotros, junte todo lo que tiene y déselo a nuestra gente -dijo desafiante la chica.-  
  
- ¡Esmeralda! -reclamó alzando la voz el Rey- No le faltes el respeto al Señor Lead.  
  
- ¡Jamás has tratado a nadie de señor Padre!, por culpa de hombres como estos nuestro pueblo está como está.  
  
- Por hombres como estos Esmeralda, nuestro pueblo ha sobrevivido.  
  
Clow observó a la muchacha. No debería superar los 19 años. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como noche sin Luna. Su nombre le hacía honor a sus ojos, verdes y profundos, brillantes como estrellas. Alta, imponente, de carácter. Una espléndida y hermosa mujer.  
  
- Señor Lead. una vez más venimos a pedirle de su ayuda.  
  
- Si se las puedo dar, solo dígamelo. -dijo solemne desde su sillón rojo-  
  
- Tal como lo ha dicho mi hija. nuestra gente tiene hambre. Nos han perseguido brutalmente y ya no sabemos que hacer.  
  
- Pueden quedarse en mis tierras. -sonrió Lead- Pero no en la gruta como siempre. Alguien ha estado espiando mis terrenos y aún no lo descubro.  
  
- Supimos que casi lo acusaron de traidor.  
  
- Si. -exclamó él sin importancia- Encontraron algunas pistas, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Si necesitan comida,-dijo cambiando de tema- tengo algunas reservas en las bodegas del este. Considero mas prudente que siguieran hasta el bosque del límite norte.  
  
- Necesitamos descansar..  
  
Clow fue hacia la ventana y observó los carros. Mujeres dando leche a sus recién nacidos, hombres dando miserables forrajes a los caballos famélicos y cansados. Niños que no reían, niñas que no bailaban.  
  
- Descansen hasta que estén bien. -anunció- Cuando partan, yo me encargaré de que lleguen a salvo al límite norte.  
  
Luego del eterno agradecimiento del Rey y la correspondiente encomendación a todos los espíritus de los gitanos, el hombre se retiró. Lead iba a despedirse de Esmeralda, pero ella retrocedió y, luego de un ligero movimiento de cabeza, se fue junto a su padre. Clow la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Entonces fue a su sillón rojo y se puso a pensar.  
  
"Es hora que mi poder sirva para algo realmente bueno."  
  
Mientras que los Gitanos lanzaban bendiciones a su nombre y comenzaban a bailar y cantar mientras se alejaban, el hechicero caminó hacia su dormitorio. Ahí, observó su cama de mantas azules. El respaldo con la Luna y el Sol tallados. Los objetos mágicos, los pergaminos. y el armario. El armario.  
  
- Supongo que ya es hora de usarlas..  
  
Luego de unos pasos un tanto inseguros, Lead llegó hasta el mueble. Sus manos se movieron levemente y este desapareció. En su lugar. un agujero enorme y oscuro, con un pasaje que se internaba en la oscuridad. Titubeante, continuó por el oscuro sendero... no las había usado jamás. Esperaba que funcionaran como era debido. El pasaje terminó en una sala iluminada y con un alta concentración de magia. En el centro, un pedestal, con un libro rojo y dorado. El dibujo de un león con alas se dibujaba en la portada.  
  
- Las cartas Clow... ésta será su prueba de fuego.  
  
Los gitanos se instalaron silenciosamente en el "patio" trasero de la mansión campestre de Lead. Tendieron sus carpas y colocaron sus carros a modo de protección. Fogatas pequeñas reemplazaron a las enormes hogueras alrededor de las cuales solían danzar y cantar.  
  
Clow observó por la ventana con el libro entre sus manos. Las luces del fuego iluminabas tenuemente pero con claridad. Y ahí la volvió a ver... Esmeralda, con su cascada negra y sus ojos verdes, cantaba y jugaba con los niños, animándolos, haciéndolos reir. El Hechicero miró sus movimientos suaves y acompasados. Confirmó que era una mujer hermosa y alegre, una espléndida gitana.  
  
El fuego iluminó con más fuerza cuando las nubes taparon la Luna momentáneamente. Las sombras se alargaron como fantasmas y se movían frenéticas al son de los bailes de Esmeralda. Clow se quedó mirándola por un rato, admirando la hermosura de la mujer.  
  
Ding Dong...  
  
Clow fue hacia la puerta extrañado. ¿Quién iría a esa hora de la noche a su casa?. Los gitanos no se habían movido, los habría visto.  
  
- ¿Si?.... ¿Usted?  
  
-Buenas noches Lead -dijo demostrando que lo de 'buenas noches' era solo una formalidad-  
  
En el umbral había un hombre vestido de capa negra y sombrero alto. Su mirada celeste oteaba la figura de Clow con avidez y sus manos permanecían cerradas sobre un bastón de caoba y oro.  
  
- Señor Owen... que, sorpresa.  
  
- Sea sincero Lead, desagradable sorpresa. -corrigió entrando bruscamente a la casa-  
  
- Si claro, puede pasar. -ironizó-  
  
- Seré franco y preciso porque odio estar en su casa. Los gitanos se mueven. Y estoy seguro que tarde o temprano vendrán aquí, si es que no están ya.  
  
- ¿Porqué los gitanos vendrían aquí Owen?, es un lugar apartado y difícil de recorrer.  
  
- No sea hipócrita Lead. No crea que desistiré de mi investigación hasta lograr probar que usted es un enviado de demonio y que ayuda a esas criaturas herejes.  
  
- En pocas palabras: usted cree que soy un hechicero y que cubro a los gitanos.  
  
- Exacto...  
  
- Jajaja, vaya si tiene imaginación estimado señor Owen.  
  
Clow caminó con paso veloz hasta la sala seguido por Owen que dejó su sombrero y su capa en la entrada. El hechicero llegó hasta su sillón y tomó el libro de cartas que, descuidadamente, había dejado encima. Disimulando, lo metió entre otros tantos libros de la biblioteca.  
  
-" Niebla..."  
  
Lentamente, la casa se cubrió de una niebla espesa y pesada. Clow sonrió al ver que sus cartas funcionaban.  
  
- Si mal no recuerdo, usted dijo que odiaba estar en mi casa señor Owen.  
  
- Si, lo dije. Solo venía a advertirle. Conseguiré una orden para mantener vigiladas todas sus propiedades. Así que tenga cuidado.  
  
- Seré cuidadoso señor Owen, gracias por avisarme.  
  
Clow sonrió. Owen estaba por irse y la carta Niebla había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero de pronto, la Luna reapareció entre las nubes y una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló, disipando la neblina.  
  
-" ¡No!, ¿qué haces Viento?"  
  
La Luna dejó de brillar, la ráfaga cesó y la Niebla volvió. Lead suspiró aliviado. Volteó para hablar a Owen, pero este ya no estaba. El hechicero tomó su libro de cartas y lo abrió, tomando la carta del Viento.  
  
- ¿Porqué hiciste eso Viento?, ¡podrían haberlos descubiertos por tu culpa!  
  
-" Solo sigo las órdenes Amo..."  
  
- ¡No ordené nada!  
  
Pero la carta quedó en silencio. La Luna cesó en su inusual brillo y la noche volvió a su habitual tranquilidad.  
  
- Bueno, es la primera vez que las uso. El margen de error es posible con una carta básica como Viento.  
  
Guardó la carta en su lugar y luego colocó el Libro entre los demás en el estante. Luego volvió a la ventana y continuó observando. Ya no había Niebla, y podía verse a Esmeralda bailando con otras chicas del grupo.  
  
- Esmeralda... ¿quién diría que usaría mis cartas por primera vez para proteger a una mujer?  
  
La Luna volvió a brillar con fuerza, y las cartas protegidas por ella se estremecieron ante el poder liberado. Una brisa helada corrió apagando los fuegos y asustando a los ancianos.  
  
- Los malos espíritus nos siguen la huella -dijeron- Debemos cuidarnos.  
  
Fin de la primera parte ¬¬. 


	5. Una noche de Luna, parte 2

Notas: toda referencia a la vida familiar de Clow será invento mío, ya que no tengo idea de su historia genealógica. Si acierto en algo, quizás lo leí por ahí y ahora lo recuerdo, pero si no tiene nada que ver con la "realidad" de Clow, les pido disculpas por mi ignorancia. Ryo 2002 /Rio2004.  
  
Casi dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de los gitanos a las tierras de Clow. Dos semanas bastante agitadas, por así decirlo. Por un lado, Owen y sus constantes presiones para hacer flaquear la confianza eterna del hechicero.  
  
-¿Cuándo me dejarán tranquilo? -preguntó Clow impaciente cuando lo citaron a declarar al Tribunal por cuarta vez- No se donde están los gitanos.  
  
-Mas le vale no mentirnos Mr. Lead -le dijo Lord Haliwell, Juez supremo del Tribunal de la Salvación- Ya sabe lo que le ocurre a los que ayudan a esos hijos de Satanás.  
  
-Lo sé, les quitan sus casas, desacreditan sus nombres, roban a sus mujeres, venden a sus hijos, los torturan, los exhiben como si fueran trofeos y luego los queman. ¿Usted cree que con tan agradable trato yo, que soy un extranjero, me atrevería a mentirle a este honorable Consejo?  
  
La ironía disimulada de Clow en sus palabras crispaban los nervios de los jueces, que no paraban de buscar pruebas que lo inculparan, aunque fueran falsas.  
  
-Sabemos que los orientales son muy... ¿cómo decirlo?... proclives a las artes oscuras, a la evasión de nuestro Señor Dios, muy dados a buscar el pecado y el favor del Infierno.  
  
-¿Usted cree eso?, pues yo no. -Lead sonrío, pero cerró con fuerza los puños bajo su capa- Hay muchos orientales que han sido... occidentalizados, tomando sus costumbres y religiones. Además... encuentro que decir que todos los orientales somos poderosos candidatos a brujas y hechiceros es una exageración... yo no conozco a ningún chino o japonés o coreano que sea algo así.  
  
Mientras hablaba, Clow rememoraba las sesiones del Concilio de Hechiceros, de donde los occidentales quedaron fuera por mal uso de los poderes de las artes mágicas. Recordó a su familia materna, de origen chino; recordó a sus amigos coreanos y a los amables japoneses que le prestaron sus salones para comenzar sus investigaciones sobre la creación de criaturas.  
  
-Solo esperamos Mr. Lead que recuerde, -dijo Lord Collin, otro Juez- que tendremos consideraciones especiales con usted solo por la memoria de su padre, que fue un Inglés honorable e intachable. Ojala que no manche su memoria.  
  
La mención de su padre molestó a Clow.  
  
-La memoria de mi padre es algo tan sagrado para mí como su legado, mi vida o la vida de mi madre y mi familia en China. Le ruego atentamente que no vuelva a poner su nombre en sus horribles labios.  
  
-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -reclamó el Juez levantándose- ¡Eso es Injuria!  
  
-¿Acaso va a negar que usted mismo le ofrecía gitanas a mi padre para pasar la noche?, ¿va a negar que me las ofreció a mi siendo un niño?  
  
La sala en pleno quedó en silencio. Ciertamente los Lead eran de temer cuando se enfadaban. James Lead, padre de Clow también era un hombre de valores y no dudaba en decir las cosas cuando le parecían mal o injustas. La acusación de traficar a las gitanas (mujeres, jóvenes y niños de ambos sexos) no era nueva para el Tribunal.  
  
-No nos desviemos del tema. -interrumpió Owen, que también pertenecía al Tribunal, compuesto por 7 miembros, en honor a los 7 ángeles que según el Apocalipsis tocarían las trompetas que acabarían con los pecadores y marcarían la segunda venida de Jesús- Estamos buscando a los gitanos, si luego son ofrecidas o no, eso tendrá que verse cuando ocurra.  
  
-¿Estás diciendo Owen...? -Clow estaba indignado y la tentación de usar en secreto sus cartas le comía las manos- ¿...que primero hay que encontrarlas y luego traficarlas para que esto se investigue?, ¡ha pasado desde que este tribunal se creó!, ¡no deberían esperar a que pase de nuevo!...  
  
-Usted no conoce nuestros conceptos Mr. Lead, no sabe de Dios ni de la verdad absoluta de la que somos testigos.  
  
Clow se paró del banquillo de interrogaciones y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Quizás no sepa nada de su verdad absoluta, y dudo mucho que, si existe, gente como ustedes sean testigos de ella... pero si sé algo de su Dios... y sé lo suficiente como para saber que debe estar indignadísimo por los villanos que usan su nombre para hacer su conveniencia... Pero como dicen ustedes "los cristianos testigos de la verdad", el castigo llega del cielo a quienes lo merecen.  
  
El portazo resonó en toda la sala antes que cualquiera de los jueces pudiera decir algo.  
  
Las calles estaban vacías y la noche se elevaba tranquila sobre el cielo y la antigua ciudad de Londres.  
  
-Luna... -dice Lead en un suspiro- ¿Porqué no los dejan vivir en paz?  
  
-"Tranquilo..." -murmura una suave voz femenina. Clow sonríe al oírla-  
  
-Mi querida Yue... ¿es tan malo ser diferente?  
  
-"Claro que no Clow... No es malo. Menos si tiene que ver contigo."  
  
-Jaja, siempre tan condescendiente conmigo Luna...  
  
De pronto, pequeñas luces con forma de mariposa rodean a Clow mientras camina. Él no se inmuta al verla. Son la manera de la Luna de estar con él. Las mariposas juegan a su alrededor, rozando su cara y su cabello...  
  
-Solo quiero proteger a Esmeralda...  
  
Las mariposas desaparecieron de inmediato, como un contacto roto súbitamente.  
  
-"Ella estará bien, no te aproblemes por una mujer así. Es fuerte."  
  
-Pero Luna... esto que me nace en el pecho... este deseo incontrolable de protegerla...  
  
Una sola mariposa de luz se mantuvo brillando, pero no siguió a Clow mientras avanzaba. El hechicero lo notó y miró hacia atrás y luego al cielo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?, ¿dije algo malo?  
  
La pequeña luz alcanzó rápidamente a Lead.  
  
-"No, ¿cómo crees?, jamás podría enojarme contigo..."  
  
-Muchas gracias Luna...  
  
Ante la amplia y dulce sonrisa de Clow, la pequeña mariposa se colocó en su hombro y se acomodó ahí, hasta desaparecer hundida en la tela de la ropa de él.  
  
***  
  
El sol se alzó poderoso, abriéndose paso entre las nubes, calentando el ambiente, y dando lugar a una suave brisa.  
  
-Buenos días Sol -saludó cortés Clow, con la cara somnolienta y el pelo desordenado-  
  
-"Jajaja, te ves muy gracioso Clow" -le respondió el astro con su típico buen humor- "¿cómo estas hoy hechicero?"  
  
-Muy bien Sol, gracias.  
  
-"¡Me alegra!, hoy es un buen día, brillaré todo la jornada, y así, tendremos una hermosa noche junto a mi pequeña hermana. Brillará mucho en el cielo hoy."  
  
-Siempre tan preocupado por la Luna.  
  
-"Es una niña aún, lo sabes. Además siempre tan pálida y sola. Las estrellas son un tanto distantes con ella. O quizás es ella la que se aleja."  
  
-Eso solo ella lo sabe.  
  
-"A todo esto, mi querida hermana está muy preocupada por el asunto de los gitanos. No le agrada todo lo que pasa."  
  
-A ninguno de nosotros nos agrada Sol. Solo espero que pronto termine.  
  
-"¡Ojala!. ¿Y vas a hacer lo que me dijiste el otro día?"  
  
-Claro, espero que puedas ayudarme.  
  
-"¡Por supuesto!, siempre he querido tener un representante en la tierra."  
  
-Estuve pensando y quiero que tenga forma animal, un león. Y se llamará Kerberos.  
  
-"Supongo que no lo usarás solo para proteger a los gitanos ¿verdad?"  
  
-Claro, también me gustaría que cuidara de mis cartas. Pero su misión principal, será la de cuidar a Esmeralda y los demás.  
  
-"Ya veo, pero no importa. Lo que importa es que la criatura salga bien y sea fuerte y buena."  
  
-Igual a ti Sol.  
  
-"Jajaja, que amable, por eso siempre me has caído bien Clow."  
  
Sonriendo e intentando arreglar su desordenada melena con sus manos, Clow se sienta en las raíces de un alto cerezo que había frente a la puerta que daba al patio.  
  
-"¿Qué harás con el Sol Clow?"  
  
El hechicero sonrió.  
  
-Quiero crear una criatura Tierra.  
  
-"¿Me dejarás fuera de su creación?"  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Eres la Madre Tierra, nada queda fuera de ti. Además, tú y el Fuego son complementos. No podría crear una criatura de Sol sin tenerte en cuenta.  
  
-"Me alegra. Supe que será un león. Me agradan los leones, son grandes y fuertes."  
  
-Igual que ambos. El Fuego y la Tierra son grandes y fuertes.  
  
-"Tendrá un temperamento firme y cálido. Será feliz, y alegre. Jamás verá la oscuridad de la desesperación y será optimista hasta en los peores momentos... sin ser incrédulo o ciego, claro".  
  
-Tendrá la fuerza de las montañas y la impetuosidad de las llamas. Será firme como un cerezo en flor y juguetón como una fogata al viento.  
  
-"¿Y harás algo con la Luna y el Viento?."  
  
-... Por ahora no tengo nada planeado con ellos.  
  
-"Ooo, ya veo."  
  
El día continuó su camino mientras la brisa jugaba con el pelo de Clow, quien intentaba en vano mantenerlo ordenado y peinado. Pero, como era su costumbre, sonreía.  
  
Luego de la hora de almuerzo, el hechicero preparó algunas cosas y partió hacia su casa en las afueras de Londres. Era una de los legados de su padre en Inglaterra, y le encantaba ir a ella, ya que le traía hermosos recuerdos.  
  
Dos días más pasaron cuando Clow viajó de nuevo. Esta vez fue a una finca montañosa, propiedad de su madre. En dichos terrenos, de más de 300 hectáreas, se ocultaban los gitanos.  
  
-¿Y han tenido problemas Rey?  
  
-Ninguno Señor Lead. -contesto el anciano, escoltado por su hija y un par de jóvenes altos y fuertes- Pero estamos preocupados y me gustaría hablar con usted sobre eso.  
  
-Por supuesto. Vamos a la casa.  
  
El hechicero y el viejo fueron a la casa, seguidos solo por Esmeralda. Clow los recibió en el salón privado de su dormitorio y ahí, con café y galletas, comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Señor Lead... cada vez que vienen a revisar sus tierras, extrañas nieblas aparecen... o criaturas increíbles... que parecen demonios... Algunas veces han pasado junto a nosotros sin vernos, mientras los espíritus del bosque encarnados en una mujer rodeada de ramas mueve los árboles para hacer que se pierdan... Creemos que sus tierras están embrujadas... hemos intentado hablar con los espíritus, con algunos lo hemos logrado, y nos han hablado de usted... Pero hay otros... que hablan de la Luna, y se ven peligrosos.... Al parecer no nos ayudan de buen grado, si es que lo que hacen es ayuda...  
  
El Rey hablaba en susurros y miraba constantemente a los lados mientras Esmeralda sostenía un amuleto de protección entre sus manos.  
  
Clow rió con ganas ante la mención de "demonios" en sus tierras. Aunque no le agradaba la idea que consideraran que sus cartas eran simples "espíritus malignos", la actitud de los gitanos ante su magia le agradaba: el temor a lo desconocido, a los poderes superiores a la razón humana... Si ellos como gitanos, que tenían contacto con la magia se portaban así, ¿Qué reacción tendrían los del Tribunal Supremo al ver, por ejemplo, la carta Bosque jugando en sus jardines?, quizás algún día le pediría a Espejo que imitara a alguna persona herida por esos rufianes, para darles su merecido. Ante el arrollador sentimiento de venganza, Lead meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, confundiendo al Rey gitano y a su hija.  
  
-¿Señor Lead?  
  
-Eh... le aseguro Rey, que las criaturas que vea en estas tierras, están todas bajo mi control y están destinadas a protegerlos de los del Tribunal. Ninguna puede dañarlos sin que las demás los cuiden. Se lo aseguro.  
  
-La Luna ejerce poderosa influencia sobre algunas -interrumpió Esmeralda- Algunas incluso han guiado a los perseguidores hasta nosotros, para desviarlos justo a tiempo.  
  
-¿Cuáles? -preguntó Clow molesto-  
  
-Una mujer sin piernas que vuela, un pájaro gigante y dos criaturas animales, una parecida a un pez que viaja por el río y una especie de lobo gigante...  
  
-"¿Viento, Vuelo, Hielo y Trueno?"...Son cartas pertenecientes a la Noche... "Bajo la protección de la Luna". Tranquilos, son cartas juguetonas, no les harán daño, lo aseguro.  
  
El viejo sonrió confiado en las palabras de su protector. Clow se sintió satisfecho ante el gesto, pero le inquietaba el actuar de las cartas. Luego miró a Esmeralda... esta no sonreía. Estaba seria, y eso le preocupó.  
  
-"Hermosa Esmeralda... ¿qué te preocupa que no permite que tu bello rostro me regale una sonrisa?"  
  
Solo entonces, el hechicero notó algo que otros ya habían notado... Clow Lead, el famoso hechicero, el conflictivo extranjero, estaba enamorado de la joven princesa gitana.  
  
-Señor Lead, yo también quería hablarle de otra cosa -la voz del rey se había vuelto fría y su semblante serio-  
  
-Claro, lo escucho.  
  
-Quiero pedirle permiso para usar sus tierras en un rito muy antiguo de nuestra gente. -Clow notó que el anciano tenía una actitud como investigativa mas que de petición. Además vió que Esmeralda se mordía el labio y desviaba la mirada-  
  
-¿Cuál sería?  
  
-...El matrimonio de mi hija.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	6. Una noche de Luna, final

Notas: traición al mas vil de los niveles. Me había prometido no hacer más series, en ningún caso, menos en este fic... solo serían cuentos cortos... cortos... que palabra más tonta. ¡¿porqué no puedo usarla realmente?! Ryo 2002./Rio2004  
  
-¿Cómo estuvo el día? -Bastante tranquilo hermana, como siempre. -¿Y lo viste? -Por supuesto Luna.  
  
El Sol sonrío a su pálida hermana. Siempre tan preocupada por ese humano.  
  
-Que bueno que podemos tomarnos estos descansos, ¿no lo crees Luna? -Claro. Que bueno que los Creadores nos hayan dado la posibilidad de dejar nuestros cuerpos y juntarnos a charlar un rato. A veces me siento tan sola en el cielo sin ti hermano.  
  
-Eso te pasa por no querer hacer amistad con las estrellas.  
  
Ella desvió la mirada ante la mención de los astros que la acompañaban en el nocturno cielo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Luna? -Nada... solo que no pueden agradarme las estrellas. Él... él las ama demasiado.... -Vaya, veo que todo lo que tenga que ver con él no puede estar contigo. -¡No! -la joven Luna en su cuerpo pálido abrazó a su rubio hermano con fuerza- Tu tienes que ver con él y puedes estar conmigo... ¡si no estás me siento sola hermano!  
  
-Tranquila Luna, era un decir... siempre estaremos juntos. Mientras el día y la noche existan, estaremos juntos.  
  
-¡Claro hermano! ***  
  
-¿El... matrimonio?  
  
Repentinamente el mundo de Clow se vino al suelo. Esmeralda, SU Esmeralda... ¿se casaría?...  
  
-Y... ¿quién es el afortunado? -preguntó disimulando el temblor de sus manos-  
  
-Un joven que llegó hoy, de otra tribu. -dijo el padre- Los jóvenes que vió que nos acompañaban son los guardias de su prometido.  
  
-Ya veo... pues... por mí no hay problemas... pueden usar mis tierras... todo lo que necesiten...  
  
Un tanto acelerado, Clow se levantó.  
  
-¿Me disculpan...?, tengo que hacer algo urgente...  
  
El hechicero salió de la habitación en cuanto pudo, corrió hasta su pieza y se lanzó sobre la cama, atrapando la almohada entre sus brazos, intentando contener los sollozos... Luego de un rato breve, Lead se limpió la cara.  
  
-Debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo....  
  
Mientras tanto, en el cielo, la Luna observaba la mansión.  
  
-Clow... Esmeralda se casará... y en tus propias tierras... ¿es cruel verdad?.  
  
El Viento pasó zumbando entre risas mientras sus transparentes ojos veían a la pálida reina del cielo.  
  
-¡Luna!, ¿porqué la cara?  
  
-Clow sufre Viento.  
  
-Clow... siempre Clow...  
  
Furioso, dentro de su carácter impulsivo e irascible, el Viento arremetió contra la casa de Lead, haciendo que se remeciera desde sus cimientos.  
  
-¡Detente Viento! -dijo la Luna- No le hagas daño... es una casa hermosa...  
  
-Lo siento Luna... Pero no me pude resistir. -la cálida sonrisa de Viento hacia Luna hizo que esta también sonriera con cariño hacia su único y mejor amigo- Ahora debemos seguir con lo mismo.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Mientras en la casa, Clow miraba el cielo. La Luna brillaba extraña esa noche y el Viento pegaba con demasiada fuerza. Algo extraño pasaba.  
  
-Mi criatura ya está lista... -dijo para sí- Kerberos podrá despertar esta noche...  
  
***  
  
Dos días faltaban para el matrimonio de Esmeralda con Galland, un gitano de alto rango venido de Alemania. Sin embargo, las fiestas eran opacadas por el rumor de una criatura grande que volaba cerca del campamento. Los que lo habían o crecían haberlo visto, aseguraban que era un felino de alas doradas y armadura.  
  
La Tierra y el Sol veían con orgullo a la nueva criatura de nombre Kerberos. Un león poderoso y afable, amante de los juegos y los días hermosos. Sus bellos ojos dorados brillaban y sus enormes patas guardaban garras afiladísimas. Por otro lado, Luna y Viento se sentían dejados de lado, ya que no tenían noción de esa creación hasta que estuvo terminada. Molestos era la palabra que mas los identificaba. De noche, cuando Kerberos volaba, la Luna alumbraba más de la cuenta para que lo vieran, y el Viento soplaba fuerte cuando el león aprendía a volar, logrando que cayera una y otra vez. Si embargo, los otros elementos no veían en estas sutiles venganzas hecho de malicia, sino simples despechos juguetones.  
  
Una noche especialmente oscura, Luna se sentía deprimida. El clima cambiaba, y Viento volaba hacia lejanos lugares. Sol ya no alumbraba tanto y por tanto ella perdía brillo con el pasar de los días. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió que le devolvió hasta el brillo.  
  
-Hermosa reina de la noche, vigilante de los sueños, la más pura de las mujeres...  
  
Luna se sintió atraída por aquel adulador llamado.  
  
-Luna, soy mujer como tú...  
  
-"Esmeralda..."  
  
-¿Luna?  
  
-"Tú... eres la amiga de Clow..."  
  
-Luna, que bueno que me escuchas... Necesito de tu consejo desesperada... Por favor... muéstrame el camino correcto....  
  
La confusión de la joven llenó de extrañas sensaciones a Luna. ¿Ella pidiéndole consejo a un astro?, aunque ahora que recordaba, las mujeres gitanas solían recurrir a ella en ciertos problemas.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre pequeña Esmeralda?"  
  
-... Debo casarme... y no amo a mi novio...  
  
-"Es una regla de tu raza..."  
  
-Es que... yo.... yo tengo dos problemas enormes Luna... -dijo entre sollozos-  
  
-"¿Que tienes? "  
  
-Luna... no puedo tener hijos.... y estoy enamorada de otro....  
  
Luna se sobresaltó. Para los gitanos, que una mujer no pudiera tener hijos era una falta gravísima al honor...  
  
-"Es terrible Esmeralda... Amar a Clow y no poder tener hijos..."  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que es él...?  
  
-"Lo intuyo..."  
  
-Luna... -comenzó a llorar- Me dijo que me fuera con el... Clow me ofreció huir...  
  
-"¡No puedes aceptarlo!" -dijo de pronto-  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-"No puedes deshonrar a tu padre Esmeralda... yo puedo ayudarte... pero debes quedarte en tu clan, y casarte..."  
  
-Luna...  
  
-"Tu eres una buena mujer Esmeralda, y grandes cosas esperan en tu futuro... déjame ayudarte..."  
  
-Está bien... ¿qué debo hacer?  
  
-"Cásate, el resto vendrá de mi parte.... "  
  
Consolada por el apoyo del astro, Esmeralda corrió hacia sus carpas. Lo había decidido, se casaría con Galland... la Luna decía que habían grandes cosas en ella...  
  
"De ti nacerá una criatura maravillosa y mágica. Parecerá un ángel de hermosos ojos que alegrará la vida de aquél que amas... Será poderoso y tendrá larga vida."  
  
Pensando en las palabras de Luna, Esmeralda fue con su padre a pedirle que el matrimonio se adelantara. Se casarían a la mañana siguiente.  
  
***  
  
Gracias a la magia reinante en las tierras de Clow, los gitanos pudieron quedarse todo el tiempo que duró el embarazo de su nueva reina. Los niños jugaban felices con las formas de las cartas de Clow, y hasta las cartas bajo la protección de la Luna se habían vuelto más dóciles.  
  
Sin embargo, un día gris y con fuertes ráfagas de viento, una mujer fue por Clow a su casa.  
  
-¡Señor!... Esmeralda....  
  
Ambos fueron corriendo hasta las carpas. Entonces Clow pudo ver a Galland salir corriendo con algo en los brazos. Sin hacerle caso, entró y encontró a Esmeralda con el cuello abierto de un cuchillazo. La mujer que lo buscó, cayó llorando...  
  
-¡Deshonor!, ¡deshonor!  
  
Lead ordenó a sus cartas ir por Galland, para que respondiera por la muerte de la mujer que amaba, la mayoría fue sin dudar, pero una vez más las cartas que estaban con la Luna no obedecieron, y a espaldas de Clow, detuvieron a sus compañeras, permitiendo que Galland escapara. Su Amo nunca se enteró de eso.  
  
***  
  
Clow miraba por la ventana mientras las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos. La Luna menguante saludaba desde el cielo...  
  
-¿A quién acunas Luna?... ¿al hijo de Esmeralda?...  
  
Hace 8 horas que Galland había desaparecido. Las cartas no habían regresado aún.  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado con ese maldito?... espero que mis cartas lo hayan matado...  
  
Clow cerró los puños con fuerza, hasta herirse las manos. Entonces, sintió algo cálido que lo llenaba, algo que no sentía hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo... Una luz cálida... proveniente de la Luna... esa luz que él alguna vez deseó atrapar en una criatura que reflejara la belleza su belleza  
  
-¿Luna?  
  
Esa luz... lo llamaba a un lugar lejano. Casi sin darse cuenta, salió de la casa, corriendo como un loco. Pasó por lo lugares que el clan había dejado al enterarse del deshonor de Esmeralda, el cual no le quisieron decir. Corrió y corrió, sin saber hacia donde. Así, luego de horas, llegó a la falda de uno de los montes cercanos. Un sendero elevado nacía ahí y seguí la línea, escondiéndose en una curva. Del otro lado nacía la hermosa luz. Con un último esfuerzo, el hechicero corrió. Entonces, al doblar la curva, vió una pequeña planicie con pasto, que se mecía al son del viento. Una alta roca se elevaba cerca de una quebrada. Clow se acercó, y vió un bulto cerca de la piedra. Al tenerlo al alcance, este retrocedió asqueado... era Galland, con el pecho abierto, aún sangraba y tenía una mueca de inextinguible dolor.  
  
-Qué horror....  
  
Pero la sensación de la cálida luz seguía en su pecho. Miró un poco más allá, y vió a una hermosa mujer de largo y pálido cabello, con un vestido ligero que bailaba con la brisa. Tenía la piel clara y sostenía algo en sus delicados brazos. Era tan hermosa que parecía brillar...  
  
-Señorita... ¿está bien?  
  
La mujer lo miró, y le sonrió cerrando sus bellos ojos grises.  
  
-Clow... sabía que vendrías... -¿Disculpe...? -¿No me reconoces...? - ¿Luna? -Ven Clow... quiero pedirte un favor.  
  
Luna, en su hermoso cuerpo humano, se levantó y colocó el bulto en brazos de Clow. Era un niño de ojos grandes y violetas y unas mechitas blancas que intentaban ser cabello.  
  
-Por favor cuídalo...  
  
-Pero...¿quién es?  
  
-Es mi hijo... Y él quiso matarlo... -dijo refiriéndose a Galland- Esmeralda me hizo un gran favor y el quiso matar a mi hijo...  
  
-¿No te hirió Luna?  
  
-No, no te preocupes... Trueno vino a ayudarme  
  
De la nada salió la criatura mágica.  
  
-Mi querido Trueno... -Luna le acarició el lomo- Por favor Clow... cuídalo y quiérelo mucho.  
  
Ante los ojos de Clow y en medio de un brillo enceguecedor, la Luna volvió a su lugar en el cielo. Dejando al hechicero junto a su carta, a un muerto y a un niño que ningún vivo sabía de donde había salido.  
  
***  
  
"No le mentí... le dije la verdad. De ella nacería una criatura hermosa y mágica... que alegraría la vida de aquél que amaba...  
  
Yo sabía cuando ella me dijo que no podía tener hijos que mi oportunidad de acercaba... Yo le dí el hijo que necesitaba, no el hijo que quería, ella nunca me pidió un hijo gitano, solo un hijo... Y yo no puedo tener hijos... pero ella lo tendría por mí...  
  
Y lo llamó Yue. Yue, así como el me llamaba a mí. Realmente es una criatura hermosa... Viento es un padre excelente... Se siente tan orgulloso de él... La Tierra y el Sol tienen a Kerberos... Viento y Yo tenemos a Yue...  
  
Sabía que Galland la mataría. Un gitano espera un hijo moreno, como él... no un muchacho blanco como la nieve con bellos ojos color violeta...Deshonor... Si, lo sabía. Yo, la reina del cielo, Luna, sabía lo que hacía... Pero no podía aguantar que ella me quitara lo que más amo en la vida... ¿El Sol?... él jamás lo sabrá... nadie se lo dirá, porque de los que saben, no queda nadie vivo... Los gitanos fueron muertos... cuando dejaron las tierras de Clow, yo les dije que no salieran, pero no quisieron oírme... sabía que no lo harían.... Entonces Bosque les tuvo que abrir el camino y los encontraron en las montañas... Los Ingleses los mataron a todos... le agradecieron al Viento el haberlos guiados... me agradecieron el haber brillado con toda mi fuerza esa noche...  
  
¿Se podría decir que la maté?... quizás. Pero no por eso pierdo la pureza que me caracteriza, porque lo mejor de mí y de mi querido Viento está en Yue. Mientras él viva, nosotros seremos puros... Por eso me alegré de ver que Clow no solo quería a mi pequeño... lo amaba, lo amaba como aman los humanos. Y Yue se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Y se amaron, y Kerberos sonreía... Entonces, debo suponer que si el Sol y la Tierra no se oponían a su relación, no se opondrían a lo que venía "antes" de la relación. Aún así no se los conté... No tienen porqué saberlo. No nos avisaron de su criatura, no sé como nació Kerberos, el Guardián del Sello... Ellos tampoco sabrán como nació Yue, Juez de Cartas. Quizás Tierra tenga una ligera idea, pero sin fundamentos no dirá nada.  
  
Yo amaba... yo amo a Clow... no podía permitir que una simple humana me lo quitara... No una como Esmeralda...  
  
Ahora las cosas están hechas. Yue vive de nuevo, y tiene un nuevo amor, que también me agrada mucho. Su compañero sigue junto a él. Clow volvió a verlo, y aunque lo confundió un poco, no lo hizo sufrir... Pero su nueva Maestra no es de mi entero agrado... Es una Maestra de Estrellas... y las estrellas no me agradan..."  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: hola! Espero que este "cuento" también les haya gustado. No sé si haré mas de estos... ¿pero quien sabe?. ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


End file.
